Pure Morning
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: On a visiting trip to Colorado Springs, Jack walks in on the morning after. Crackish fun! Originally meant to go into Bijou, but it's cuter on it's own.


** Pure Morning**

Jack has had an extra key for Daniel's apartment since forever. Daniel is notorious for losing his keys, and always had at least ten copies in and around his house and office. Jack has the eleventh set. So when Daniel tells him to just let himself in as soon as he gets to the apartment, he does.

The inside is not what Jack expects. The place is a mess.

_What the hell happened here? And is that an elephant? _

He gets a clue in the form of a strappy-sandal near couch, its partner by the end table, a white shirt dangling on the lamp, and a purple girly top thing in the corner near the window.

_Ah_!

Jack turns to leave those two crazy kids to their morning. Obviously they forgot he was getting in today. Maybe Teal'c will be up for some pancakes at Pinky's. But then, just as he's about to open the door he hears:

"Jack?" He turns and yep, there's Vala, clad in one of Daniel's t-shits and not much else. (He is not blushing.)

"Um, hey there. Forgot I was getting in today?"

Vala blinks and smiles. "Not at all darling- you're early, I was just getting up to make breakfast for us." She walks forward and pats his arm, making her way to the kitchen.

Jack is trying not to be in shock over the woman, dressed in a t-shirt – only a t-shirt, and she's acting completely normal, completely at home, and Jack can't help but laugh. "Actually, I'm late, I was supposed to get here an hour ago."

"Oh... You want eggs?" Vala asks looking around; she zeros in on the floor, smiles, picks up her leather skirt and shimmies it on. Jack just manages to look way. _Nice_ _picture_.

"Daniel?"

"Oh, he's still sleeping. You can go wake him."

Vala continues to the kitchen, and Jack creeps towards the bedroom. By the door he finds what looks to be a crumpled up pair of jeans. Huh. He peeks in the room and… doesn't see his friend.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?" He hears muffled in the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's me…"

"You're early." He hears as Daniel spits out his toothpaste.

"Late, actually."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. Sorry." Daniel walks out of the bathroom, and Jack thanks every Simpson's writer that Daniel has sweats on, but it would hurt the man to put on a shirt? Jack really didn't need to know how low Vala's lips got to last night – if that was any indication of a bite mark.

"No worries, something tells me I should be glad I'm late."

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Vala?" But he really means, Jack.

Jack smirks. "Kitchen." What?

"Let's go." Daniel says heading out of the room.

"Hey, don't you want a shirt?" Please want a shirt, Jack thinks; because he is beginning to see that there multiple possible bite marks scattered over his friend. It's always the quiet ones…

"Its not anything that either of you haven't seen before…" Daniel smirks.

Jack wants to smack the kid one. Vala— Jack loves her, she's great for Daniel, but she's a horrible influence sometimes. Walking over to the dresser, he goes through one of the drawers and throws a shirt at Daniel. As they leave the room, Jack watches as Daniel kicks a pair of boxers and a lacy black bra into the corner.

(He really isn't blushing.)

In the kitchen, Vala is finishing the eggs. Daniel goes over and pours three cups of coffee. They are so at home with each other that it makes Jack smile. Glancing towards the living room he sees the real mess that he missed out on before. There are empty unwashed glasses, bottles of gin and tonic— also empty, and over turned couch cushions. Jack shakes his head and wonders about his friends.

After a quick clean up, they all sit on the newly put together couch. Jack tries not to stare too hard the giant plush purple elephant in the corner of the room. Vala and Daniel don't seem to notice it, or the black lace thong on its head. Eating his eggs, Jack decides that some things are best left unsaid. Jack also thinks that Cam must have been giving Vala cooking lessons because the eggs are really good. Vala picks up the digital camera from the table.

"Hey Jack, wanna see pictures of Teal'c's birthday -'part one', yesterday? We went to the fair." 


End file.
